


Tensions Rising...and Other Things...

by Fanficfeels0112



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Experienced!Kagami, Rimming, Yaoi, bottom!Aomine, top!Kagami, virgin!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfeels0112/pseuds/Fanficfeels0112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bam. Bam. Bam.  Both boys are running on fumes, exhausted beyond comprehension, but their fierce competiveness forces them to continue. The pressure is rising …as well as other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

Bam. Bam. Bam. Both boys are running on fumes, exhausted beyond comprehension, but their fierce competiveness forces them to continue. The pressure is rising …as well as other things.  
Aomine races down the court with Kagami coming up fast behind him. “Hmm…how would that look?” pondered Aomine. A shocking image of Kagami behind Aomine fully sheathed and drilling Aomine into the mattress filled Aomine’s mind.  
“Wait, what?!?” cried Aomine.  
In his confusion the tanned boy tripped over his own feet and lost the ball.  
“Oi! Aho what the hell was that?”  
Aomine didn’t answer, his thoughts still hazy.  
“-mine, Aomine! OI AHO!”  
Aomine started, his thoughts finally coming back to earth.  
“Huh? What did you say?”  
“I asked if you were ok. Seriously dumbass, if you’re too tired lets go to my house. I’m beat, let’s go pick up some Maji’s and watch the Bull’s game on tonight.” (Chicago basketball team. Go Joakim Noah!)  
Kagami moved towards Aomine holding out a hand.  
“Dude, why’re you blushing? Embarrassed that the floor used you to wipe itself?”  
Aomine smacked Kagami’s hand out of the way.  
“Well, the floor is a better fucking opponent than you’ll ever be Bakagami!”  
As Aomine got up from the ground and began brushing himself off, Kagami grew increasingly annoyed.  
“Take that back you shitty bastard! Say that again and I’ll beat your ass so hard you can’t even open one of your perverted magazines.”  
“Mai-chan isn’t-” started Aomine pausing when he let the words sink in.  
Beat your ass… Fuck that didn’t sound half bad. What the hell is up with me today! Fuck Satsuki and her stupid gay porn manga’s. All I did was open to a page and out pops…THAT! Aomine screamed internally. Externally however, he turned and stalked off to his and Kagami’s bags trying his hardest not to blush.  
“Let’s just go to Maji’s baka”  
“Oi are you-“  
“Hurry up Bakagami I’m hungry.”  
Kagami closed his mouth, grabbed his bag, and walked with the other basketball idiot in silence.

After Maji’s the pair went over to Kagami’s apartment and showered. Since, Aomine showered first, and was already in a pair of fresh clothes, he decided to lie down and flip through the channels. As Kagami walked in the living room and was about to yell at Aomine for being a lazy sack of shit, Aomine stopped flipping. He sat up and stared at the television, erupting in a dark crimson across his face. He shouted-  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!”


	2. The Answer

“What is wha-oh shit!” claimed Kagami. His face began turning almost as red as his hair, Aomine almost wanted to congratulate him on becoming a baka-tomato. But he was too focused on the yaoi anime he stumbled on, and watching the acts the boys performed on each other.  
“I-I mean, I know two guys can do it but why is that guys tongue in that guys ass! That can’t be good! W-why is he making it look good! That’s gross! And why are they…I mean… erm…” Aomine struggled to finish refusing to look at Kagami.  
“A-anyway why do you have this baka!”  
“Alex must have recorded some of her yaoi and yuri shows! Don’t blame me!”  
“What the hell! I’m not blaming you I’m just-“Aomine was cut off by a particularly loud moan from the TV and stiffened. His eyes snapped down and he wrung his hands in his lap. Even he knew that he was acting uncharacteristically shy, but goddammit! He didn’t know how to approach the topic of sex without F-cup boobs! Sure he kissed a few girls-guys too- but sex… sex was a line he hadn’t crossed yet! Not even with girls! And all of a sudden he is seeing a completely different genre of porn that he has no idea what the ever loving fuck to do about! It’s enough to make anyone awkward! Even the great Aomine Daiki!  
“…Aho?”  
Aomine still refused to look up, but the noises where getting louder and Aomine’s face was getting hotter.  
Fuck why is this bastard acting all embarrassed it’s making me feel weird too!  
“Err…I guess you could say it’s like giving oral to a girl, but on the ass. It’s called a rim job, you can give it to girls too.”  
Fuckity fuck fuckery, why did I say that!?!  
Kagami was about to take back his blunt description when Aomine quietly asked-  
“Does it feel good?”  
Both boys stiffened and avoided eye contact.  
“Well… yeah.”  
Fuck welcome back to the awkward atmosphere.  
“A-any way let’s go and watch the Bulls game.” Kagami hoped that would be the last of it, but he was sadly (or not) mistaken. Because Aomine had questions and rude comments and his goddam sexy annoying Daikiness.   
“How do you know all that?”  
“Did someone do it to you?”  
“Where they a boy or girl?”  
“Never mind there’s no way you aren’t a virgin.” Not before me at least. That was the last straw.  
“Alright Aho for your information I’m not a virgin, I lost my virginity to both guys and girls and I had friends and partners who were into stuff like that and other things. So help me god if you ask me one more time about the rim job I’ll- fuck it do you want me to just show you!?!”  
Before, either of the boys realized it the word yes was in the air floating between the two.  
Wait, what!  
Aomine quickly masked his surprise and nervous emotions by putting on his usual cocky S.O.B attitude.  
“Well, I mean that story of you losing your virginity is horse shit. Your obviously and innocent little pansy, so why the fuck would you know anything about this stuff?” He drawled with a cocky grin.  
“Why you!-“  
“What? Am I wrong?”  
“Damn right you are!” snarled Kagami.  
“Prove it.” dared Aomine sticking his chin out.  
There was a moment of silence between the two. Aomine opened his mouth to back track, but was suddenly grabbed and pulled flush against Kagami’s hard body. The two battled for dominance in the kiss, neither letting up. The kiss was scorching with lust and pent up aggression. It was so… animalistic, Aomine could hardly breathe. As they broke apart Kagami pushed Aomine onto the couch.  
“Oi, Bakagami watch ii-oooohh fuck” exclaimed Aomine and Kagami climbed on him and began leaving bites up and down his neck. Kagami didn’t stop there, he kept biting and sucking and tweaking and grinding and- oh godgodgooooodddd it was too much.  
“Kagami, k-kagami ohhh good aahh shit i-im gonna-“Aomine tried to call out but stopped as Kagami pushed off of him. (And no he did not whine, fuck you.)  
Kagami began sliding his shorts to his knees and palmed his cock through his underwear.  
“Turnover and take off your pants and underwear.” commanded Kagami, as his eyes ravished every part of Aomine. Aomine shivered in delight and licked his lips.  
“Like this?” questioned Aomine as he pushed his ass up into the air, lying down on his elbows copying the boy on the show.   
Kagami didn’t reply only to grab Aomine hips and grind into him, grunting every so often into Aomine’s neck.  
“Ahhhh o-ooh ffffuck Kag-kaga-miiii d-don’t I-I mean do the f-fucking t-thing.” Babbled Aomine into the cushion.   
Kagami began kissing down Aomine’s back and bite down hard on Aomine’s left check.  
“Ampf!” moaned out Aomine his cock twitching like It was on drugs.  
Fuck is this drugs?  
“So you like pain, huh Aho.” Smirked Kagami as he licked a line down Aomine crack.  
“000hhhahhhh hah un shut the fuuuuuu-oh shit that’s good” cried Aomine as Kagami began fuckinghim relentlessly with his tongue. Soon all Aomine could say was:  
“ohshitphsitohsit d-d-ddoooonnn stttaaahh ah!”  
“More! God More Kagami! Please! Please! Ple-ah!”  
“Mmm Harder! Harder! Harder! Please! Ah God!”   
Soon Aomine looked thoroughly debauched. His hair was matted to his forehead, his skin was a dark read, his eyes were glistening with tears, and h had drool coming from his mouth.   
Kagami wasn’t any better. He was furiously jerking off his cock with his right hand, grunting and humming with pleasure every other second.  
Fuck I’m not gonna last.  
“Oh ffuck K- Kaga- TAIGA!” Screeched Aomine fucking himself onto Kagami tongue crying out in frustration.  
Kagami’s resolve broke. He grabbed Aomine’s dick and began beating him off on a rough uneven pace, all the while giving Aomine’s ass the time of its life with his tongue. Aomine came with a loud cry of-  
“TAIGA”- and Kagami followed soon after.  
As the two began to settle down reality sunk in and they glanced at each other, neither finding enough words to say. That is until Aomine broke the silence.  
“Thanks for answering my question.”  
“A-ah no problem”  
“But…” began Aomine biting his lip and glancing back up to Kagami’s face.  
“But what?”  
A slow feral grin broke out on Aomine’s face.  
“I still have more questions.”


End file.
